


Kindred spirits

by TabrisXX



Series: IT'S ONLY LOVE [2015] [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Challenges, Character Death, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Feels, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, M/M, OTP Feels, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Promises, Short, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Pensamientos de Kaworu Nagisa tras morir nuevamente, sacrificando su vida al mando del Evangelion 13, solo para permitir que su querido Shinji Ikari siguiera con vida.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, 碇シンジ/渚カヲル
Series: IT'S ONLY LOVE [2015] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168946
Kudos: 5





	Kindred spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble fue originalmente publicado en el año 2015 como parte de un reto.  
> La presente es una versión editada y corregida.

_No llores, Shinji._

_No por mí, no soy digno de tus lágrimas._

_Esta no es la felicidad que deseaba darte._

_Si tan solo pudieras comprender el profundo dolor que me causa tener que dejarte una vez más en circunstancias tan dolorosas, sabrías que mi corazón se encuentra igual de destrozado que el tuyo._

_Somos almas gemelas que quizás no están destinadas a ser._

_Me estoy elevando al cielo para regresar a mi estado natural y divino._

_Prometí que nos volveríamos a ver, no sé cuando ni dónde._

_Solo espérame, por favor. Yo cumpliré mi palabra._

_Te estrecharé entre mis brazos y no te dejaré ir de nuevo._

_Y si alguna vez vuelves a llorar, juro que será únicamente de felicidad._

_Te amo, mi querido Shinji-kun._

**FIN**

_**Arte oficial: Takeshi Honda** _


End file.
